


Without Getting Burned

by burymeonpluto



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burymeonpluto/pseuds/burymeonpluto
Summary: We're all born colorblind. The color of your soulmate's eyes is muted to you until you meet them; and then, all at once, it will flare to life.Sora and Riku have known they were soulmates since they were kids, but there's still something missing. Sora has searched all over, but to this day, he and Riku have never seen the color gold.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Without Getting Burned

  
  
  
Sora remembers the first time he saw green. It was when he and Riku first met, at just barely five years old. They locked eyes, and the teal-green sea burst into color around Sora’s ankles. There was never any doubt they were made for each other. Sometimes Riku will talk of how he saw the sky bloom with the blue of Sora’s eyes. How the ocean turned to a deeper, more complex shade. They were ecstatic. How much easier could it be? Meeting your soulmate so young! They should’ve been lucky.

But something was wrong. Even then, through all their excitement, they noticed it. The sun. The paopu fruit. Riku’s favorite shirt. They were all still grey. For both of them. To this day, Sora and Riku have never seen the color gold.

After so many years, Sora’s gotten used to it. He used to agonize over the future—wonder what it could mean. He would imagine every worst case scenario that could separate him and Riku, but he could never make sense of any of it. They’re not supposed to break. That’s how this works. A soulmate is your match, your other side, forever.

He and Riku _work_. They always have each other’s backs. Know the other inside and out. Sora can’t imagine _not_ being with him. After high school, they left the islands for a city on the mainland, and Sora has never second guessed himself. Not once.

It’s not perfect all the time. Some days Riku will fall into a dark mood, out of frustration or exhaustion or whatever else; and Sora knows he can be a little reliant on Riku when he feels overwhelmed. They bicker sometimes. Riku will take time to himself. Sora will straighten his back and prove he can do it alone. But they always fall back with open arms and soft words, as if nothing happened at all.

It’s just perfect enough. But still, Sora wonders what the world will look like once he finds that missing piece. It has to be out there somewhere.

He alights two stops before his usual bus transfer. He has some extra time this morning, and there’s an interesting-looking café that he’s wanted to try out. Roxas says they have the strongest coffee in the city, so maybe Sora will be able to make it through his morning lecture without falling unconscious. There’s a first time for everything.

Oblivion Coffee, huh? That’s pretty dramatic. It’s a small storefront: clean and modern, yet a little dark. The few windows it has are covered by thick, barely opened vertical blinds, and all the lights are vintage styled with visible filaments. Its monochrome interior is decorated with cherrywood and leather, and the smell of fresh-ground coffee is enough to make Sora weak in the knees. There are only a few people loitering inside with books and laptops, while the line to the counter almost trails out the door.

Sora whistles as he joins the end of the line. Good thing he left early.

He shoots a quick text to Roxas to ask if he wants anything. It takes several minutes for Sora to get to the counter, but Roxas doesn’t respond. He must’ve slept in. Oh well. His loss.

The cashier is a small girl with black hair, soft smile, and a little sea salt ice cream pin attached to her hat; and _that_ explains why Roxas keeps coming back. She’s clearly his type, and shares his passion for weird ice cream flavors. Sora wants to prod so badly. Her eyes are a deep blue like the sea, a blue that Roxas has never seen, but Sora can’t bother her while she’s working. He’s not that rude.

So he orders his usual benchmark beverage—a hazelnut macchiato with extra whipped cream—and stands out of the way to wait for his order. He sees at least three other employees scurrying around behind the counter, baristas in aprons making drinks and other general maintenance. This must be a usual morning for them.

His phone pings with a message. Roxas has finally answered, but it’s too late! His milk tea will have to wait for another day. Sora mentions the cute sea salt cashier, and Roxas stops responding again. Typical. Sora will have to probe him later.

“Hazelnut with extra cream?”

That’s his. Sora looks up from his phone. He and the barista lock eyes, and the grey spots in Sora’s vision suddenly come alive as the world blooms with warmth.

Sora’s drink slips out of the barista’s hands and shatters into a thousand pieces of sweet coffee and ceramic.

Sora can see it all. The filaments in the vintage lights; the shine of the brass appliances on the other side of the counter; the dangling paopu charm on his phone; and the barista’s widened eyes—they’re all a bright, burning gold. Warm and breathtaking in a way that reminds him of home. The summer sun shinning down upon the sand, hot enough to burn his feet when he tries to walk across.

Sora gasps like he’s been scalded. “You!”

The barista’s mouth is hanging open. His gaze never leaves Sora’s. He doesn’t even move. Is he just like Riku was, astonished at a newly discovered blue? Has he never really seen the sky?

Sora would suddenly give anything to show him. He ignores the ceramic shards crunching beneath his sneakers, and snatches up the barista’s hand, soft and cool and maybe a little dry. “It’s you!”

“Me?” he murmurs.

“You’re the one I’ve been looking for!”

His mouth moves wordlessly. Is he even breathing?

“Vanitas!” The cashier exclaims. “Are you alright!?”

He’s knocked out of his stupor, and slowly works his hand free from Sora’s grip. “Yeah,” he calls back. His voice is tight. “It’s fine. I got it.”

“Right! Sorry!” Sora yelps, and steps out of the wreckage.

“Don’t track it everywhere,” Vanitas bites.

“Sorry!”

He heaves a tired breath, and pulls the spill cloth from his apron to mop up the coffee. “Don’t move.”

Sora’s spine is already straight as an arrow. “Right!” Vanitas doesn’t respond as he works. The coffee soaks into the cloth, and Sora is hit with the smooth, strong scent of hazelnut. “So... your name’s Vanitas?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m Sora.”

“Great.”

“Sorry about the coffee.”

“It was yours, anyway.”

Sora chuckles. “Yeah, but... I didn’t mean to startle you. Now you’re stuck cleaning it up.”

“Yeah,” he speaks breathlessly as he picks up the broken mug pieces. “I’ll... get you another one.”

Sora thumbs his nose. “It’s kinda funny, actually... I wanted it to-go anyway.”

Vanitas visibly rolls his eyes. “Of course.” With the spill mostly taken care of, he discards the broken mug and goes back to the counter. Somehow, Sora can see his mind racing behind his eyes. His face is so expressive. Sora takes note of every move as he remakes the coffee. His knitted brow over the espresso machine. Sharp golden eyes that search for the hazelnut flavoring that should be _right here_ he just had it—! How he delicately bites his lip as he tops the drink with whipped cream. Deft hands that snap the lid over the cup like they do a thousand times a day.

Sora is practically standing on his toes to watch him with shoes still sticky from the coffee spill. He wants to know every twitch. See how he moves. How he lives. Sora’s heart tugs him painfully forward. Vanitas is the missing piece! Sora _has to know_! He’s finally found him!

He returns with a to-go cup. The spout on the lid is capped with a tiny black plastic heart. “Here.”

Sora puts on his best smile. “Thanks!”

Vanitas’s face falls. He almost looks like he’s been caught. “It’s nothing,” he says.

It’s everything! Sora is supposed to be his soulmate! A piece of his other half to complete him, just like he’s done to Sora. Sora never knew gold was so pretty. So warm and rich. It’s no wonder it’s the color of the sun. It can cut through anything and be seen forever. After all this time, Sora’s world is finally, finally complete. “You... noticed it, right?”

Vanitas crosses his arms. “I noticed.”

And that’s it? “So... What do you think?”

“I don’t know,” he grumbles. “I... stopped believing in that stuff a long time ago.” He says it like he’s talking about the Tooth Fairy, not something as normal and natural as air in his lungs.

“But I’ve been looking everywhere for you! We both have...”

He raises an eyebrow. “Both?”

Right. Of course. Sora has lived like this for so long, he’s forgotten that it’s not exactly normal. Just because Sora needs two pieces to be whole, it doesn’t mean Vanitas is the same. “Wait. I got it.” Sora goes digging through his backpack. He fishes out a notebook that’s the same ocean green color of Riku’s eyes. “What color is this?”

Vanitas frowns. He’s hesitating. Wondering if it’s a trick question. “Grey.”

Sora’s heart does a somersault. This is the best scenario he could’ve ever imagined. He and Riku aren’t completed by different people after some horrible disaster—but the same person. And on some idle Tuesday morning! Sora grabs Vanitas’s wrist. “You have to come with me.”

“What?”

“There’s something I need to show you.”

He hesitates again. His tongue darts out and wets dry lips while he pieces his thoughts together. “I can’t leave in the middle of my shift.”

“Oh.” Right. And Sora has a lecture that he’s going to be late for at this rate. “Your number, then. I’ll skip out of class when you get off.”

Vanitas doesn’t look convinced, but he gives Sora his number anyway. His curiosity outweighs his cautiousness. Or maybe he just wants Sora to go away already.

“I’ll see you later,” Sora waves.

Vanitas makes an affirmative-sounding hum, and disappears behind the counter.

Sora texts Riku as soon as he steps out of the coffee shop: ‘I found him!’

‘?’

‘The missing piece!’

‘I don’t understand...’

‘He’s a boy with golden eyes! I finally found him!’

It takes a minute longer for Riku to respond. ‘You’re sure?’

‘Positive! I’m gonna meet up with him later. I’m already running late for class’

‘That sounds right. Let me know how it goes.’

‘Gotcha’

Sora catches the next bus and settles down with his coffee, warming his hands through the paper sleeve. The plastic heart easily pops off the spout so he can try a sip. It’s delicious, and made just the way he likes it. Fresh cream and warm hazelnut and earthy coffee. Sora wonders if Vanitas made it as mechanically as he normally would. Maybe he made it just for Sora. Just maybe.

His heart is singing. He can’t stop fiddling with the paopu charm on his phone. The one Riku got him just before they left home, so they’d never forget. They’re made for each other. Bound together forever. The charm has always been a light grey to their eyes, but now Sora can truly see its shocking yellow-gold. The same as the highlight in Vanitas’s eyes. It stands out like a beacon. How has Sora gone so long without seeing this? He knows without a doubt that Vanitas will slot perfectly into place in Sora’s world, effortlessly filling in all the gaps and deepening existing shades, just like this gold.

He can’t hold still through his lecture. He can’t focus at all. He keeps gazing back to his coffee cup. The little plastic heart. The full, sweet flavor of his favorite drink made just the way he likes it. Roxas nudges him from the neighboring seat and tells him to stop nervously bouncing his leg.

Sora grins sheepishly at him. “Sorry.” It’s weird. He always thought Roxas’s hair was a pale yellow, but it’s actually a warm golden blonde. All this time, Sora had no idea.

“What’s with the dumb look?” Roxas whispers beneath the lecturer.

“Huh?”

“What are you thinking about?”

Sora feels his face heat up. “Nothing.”

Roxas sets down his pen. “Okay, now you _have_ to tell me.”

“I just—your hair is different.”

Roxas sends him a look. “It’s the same as ever.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s _my_ hair, isn’t it?” Sora bites down on his lip. Roxas is still giving him that scrutinizing stare. “Did something happen? You’re acting weirder than usual.”

Sora takes a slow drink of his coffee. It’s almost gone. “It’s kind of a long story...” and Sora doesn’t exactly go around telling people that he can’t—or couldn’t—see gold even though he already has a soulmate. It’s not something he broadcasts. Even to his close friends. “I need to talk to Riku first, and then I’ll tell you. Okay?”

“Okay, sure,” Roxas shrugs. “I’ll get it out of you eventually.”

“You sound awfully sure of that,” Sora snickers.

“That’s because you can’t keep a secret to save your life.”

Sora leans back. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Roxas sneers. “You saying I’m wrong?”

“I can totally keep a secret!”

The professor loudly clears her throat from the foot of the lecture hall, and the two boys instantly clam up. The argument will have to wait.  
  
Sora has no idea what the lecture ends up being about. He’s too distracted. He keeps fiddling with the charm on his phone, getting lost in that endless gold.

Roxas will also have to wait, because as soon as the lecture is over, Sora grabs his things and bolts out of the hall.  
  
“Hey—!” Roxas shouts.

Sora calls back from over his shoulder as he runs out the door: “I’ll make it up to you later! Promise!” He can’t hear Roxas’s response, but it’s probably an annoyed grumble. He’ll worry about it later.  
  
According to the Oblivion Coffee homepage, the shop opens at seven in the morning. So, if Vanitas worked a normal shift, he’d leave around… when? Sora counts on his fingers on the bus ride back. One? It’s past twelve-thirty now. He’d tried texting Vanitas to ask him directly, but never got an answer. Figures.  
  
Sora loiters around the coffee shop for a long time. 1pm. 1:30. Patrons come and go. Another ten people file off the bus. Sora’s leg is bouncing impatiently again. What’s taking him!?

2pm. At last, Vanitas emerges from the coffee shop, hands stuffed in his pockets and messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He looks Sora up and down, unperturbed by the blinding smile. “I expected you to give up by now.”

It hasn’t even been a day. “No way!” Sora’s been searching for fifteen years—what’s one more day? “Were you extra busy?”  
  
“Nah.” Sora waits for him to offer more. He doesn’t. He only shifts his weight. “So, what do you want?”  
  
Isn’t it obvious? “I want you to come with me. I want to get to know you.”  
  
Vanitas curls his lip—like it’s such a bother. “Why?”  
  
Sora could fall over. “What do you mean ‘why’? We’re bound together. I can’t ignore that.”  
  
“That sounds awfully arbitrary,” he huffs.  
  
“I think it’s important.”  
  
“You really are naive.”

“But Vanitas—“

“I was _fine_ ,” he hisses. “I didn’t, and don’t need anything from you.”

“But you can see it, right? It changed for you too!” Sora argues. Vanitas only chews on his lip. “You’ve never seen blue before, have you?”

“What’s it matter?”

What is he saying? Sora lets a bit of his frustration slip away from him. “It means that you’re my missing piece! And I’m yours! How can you just ignore that?!”

“Easy. I pretend this never happened.” He starts to walk away. Sora refuses to let this go. He _can’t_. He latches onto Vanitas’s wrist to keep him there, but Vanitas snatches it back with a jerk. His glare is scathing. Sora didn’t know gold could be so icy. “What do you want?” Vanitas demands.

Sora’s throat is aching. “I just... want to try. You don’t know how long I’ve been searching. You won’t even let me explain.”

“I told you—I stopped believing in that nonsense a long time ago.”

“I don’t want you to go along with it just because the world tells you to. I want you to trust me!” Sora pleads.

“We just met this morning.”

“But you can’t see green either, right?” He blurts, and Vanitas becomes still. “You’re wondering why I gave you blue, but there’s still so much you can’t see. I can’t even imagine what it was like for you, to be surrounded by so much grey. Let me help. I know I have the answer.”

Vanitas doesn’t move. He slowly wets his lips, like Sora’s noticed he does when his thoughts are running wild. “How do you know?” he mumbles at last.

“Because I was confused too,” he smiles. “I didn’t know why I could finally see green after meeting Riku, but the sun was still totally grey. We couldn’t see gold. I had no idea what that meant.” Vanitas watches him carefully. Sora gently reaches over and grasps his hand, and this time, Vanitas doesn’t object. “But I’ve finally figured it out. We were both still missing a piece.”

He laughs beneath his breath. “And you think that piece... is me?”

“I know it is,” he insists with a tightening grip. “Please, Vanitas. Just trust me.”

“But why me?”

Sora only shrugs. “Who knows? I just know that it’s you. And I’ve finally found you. I don’t want to let you go.”

His gaze flicks across Sora’s face, lingering in his eyes before bashfully falling away, and drifting up into the sky. Sora can see his uncertainty, clear as day. “I was content with letting all of this pass me by,” he sighs. “It just seemed like a bother.”

“Vanitas...”

“All of this color is tiring.”

But he’s still holding on to Sora’s hand. That has to mean something, right? “Do you regret it?”

He shakes his head. “Not yet. I’m just... exhausted.”

“Then I’ll take care of it,” Sora offers. “You don’t have to come with me right now, if you don’t want to... I really wanted you and Riku to meet.”

“Another one too?” Vanitas sneers.

“I think it’s supposed to be the three of us.”

“It can’t ever be simple.”

“So, what do you say?” Sora tugs on his hand. “Will you come with me?”

Vanitas stares him down. He chews on his cheek like his thoughts. Will his nervousness beat out his curiosity this time?

Then Vanitas’s free hand brushes the hair from Sora’s face, gentle as a whisper, and Sora freezes in place. “H-huh!?”

“No one’s ever looked at me like that before,” he murmurs, examining his fingers for whatever debris he freed from Sora’s bangs. “You’re so sure it’s me.”

“Yeah,” Sora recovers. “I’m positive.”

He laughs through his nose. “I guess I can go along with this for now.”

Sora’s heart is suddenly so loud. He grabs Vanitas’s other hand in a vice, smile splitting his face in two. “Really?! You will?”

The corners of his mouth twitch, but he holds himself together—much to Sora’s dismay. He wants to see that smile! “Yeah, I guess.”

“Perfect! Let’s go!” Sora pulls Vanitas down the sidewalk before he can change his mind. Vanitas doesn’t resist. Not physically, anyway. Not even when Sora boards the bus home—because he never told Riku to meet them somewhere, so why would he be anywhere else but their apartment—and forces Vanitas to sit beside him without letting go of his hand. “It’s not far,” Sora reassures.

Vanitas shrugs. “Whatever,” but his fingers twitch along Sora’s hand. The pads are a little rough, probably leftover from old burns, if Sora had to guess. His messenger bag sits in his lap—plain black, without any charms or pins decorating it at all. Vanitas holds everything close to his chest. Sora will have to do his best to dig it up.

And Riku, too! He’s really good at that sort of stuff. He’s always noticing the little things.

The apartment is only a few stops away. It’s a modest third storey unit in an older building—not Sora’s city-center studio with floor-to-ceiling windows dream digs, but it’ll do for now. Sora drags Vanitas upstairs with his heart at a million miles an hour. “I’m back!”

Riku’s voice answers from somewhere inside. So he’s home, after all.  
  
“I’ll go get him,” Sora murmurs. “Don’t run off.”  
  
He’s met with nothing but a scoff. Vanitas’s eyes are already searching over the inside. The well-worn sofa covered in throw blankets. The silly photos mounted on the walls.

Sora finds Riku in the kitchen, poking at something sizzling in a cast iron skillet. He peeks over Riku’s shoulder. “Whatcha doing?”

“Meal prep,” Riku sighs. He shifts his weight, so he’s leaning towards Sora. It has to be on purpose. Sora has to stand on his toes to lay a kiss on his cheek. “Getting take-out for lunch every day is getting expensive.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

“So, how did it go today?”

“One sec.” And Sora pulls Vanitas into the kitchen with them. “You tell me.”

Riku furrows his brow over the stove, puzzled and maybe a little annoyed at Sora being cryptic over something so important. But then he turns and sees Vanitas standing there in Sora’s grip—so awkward and anxious and aggravated—and Sora watches his eyes light up like the sun. Riku’s mouth falls open. Vanitas stops breathing entirely. “Y-you…” Riku stammers. He’s completely scrambled. He can’t get it together. Neither of them move for a really long time.

Whatever Riku has cooking snaps loudly in the pan, and Sora suddenly remembers that it exists. There are wisps of smoke floating above the stove top. “Uh—Riku,” he interrupts. “I think it’s burning.”

“Oh, shit.” He snaps out of it long enough to pull the skillet from the stove. But it’s made of cast iron, with an exposed handle, and Sora swears he can hear the skin on Riku’s palm sizzle as soon as he touches it. Riku jerks and swears and waves his hand around like he could shake the pain out of it. He darts over to the sink to let cool water run over the burning skin.

“Are you alright!?” Sora scurries over and moves the skillet from the heat with a thick kitchen cloth.

“Yeah,” Riku seethes. “I’m fine...”

“You sure?”

“It’s not that bad.”

Vanitas sighs. Sora looks over and finds him digging around in his bag. The one he still hasn’t put down. “Here.” He produces a small bottle of green gel. Is that... aloe? “Give me your hand.”

Riku obliges. His palm is already sporting an angry red mark from the iron handle, and Vanitas carefully spreads the ointment over it. His touch is so gentle. Riku doesn’t flinch. “What’s your name?” he asks.

“Vanitas.”

“Why do you carry aloe around with you?”

“When you work with coffee, you learn how to deal with burns,” he mumbles like it’s nothing. “What kind of idiot grabs on to a cast iron skillet with their bare hands?”

“I was a little distracted,” Riku protests.

Vanitas snorts, and a small grin slices his face. “I’ll say.”

Riku watches him in fascination, trying to get a good look at those eyes that Vanitas keeps hidden behind his bangs. “So, Sora was right... You’re the missing piece.”

He sighs again, and closes the bottle of aloe. He turns it over in his hands, lips twitching with words half-formed. “I didn’t know this stuff was so green,” he muses. “It’s kinda gaudy.”

“Hey—”

“But it works well on burns. I take it with me everywhere.”

Riku’s puzzled face is back. He doesn’t understand. Sora inches closer and lays a hand on Vanitas’s arm.

He looks right into Sora’s eyes, searching for something, or just examining the blue. He wets his lips and goes back to the bottle of aloe, and then to Riku’s teal-green stare. “I don’t hate it,” he says simply.

And Riku smirks. “Wow, thanks.” But that’s more than Sora expected. It took so much just to get Vanitas here. Riku has no idea.

“What, did you expect me to immediately fall into your arms?” Vanitas scoffs.

“In a perfect world.”

A bit of color dusts his cheeks. There it is! Sora can’t miss it! Vanitas scrunches his nose to cover it up. “You’re not so lucky.”

“So, you’re saying I’ll have to work for it?”

“After this bumbling first impression?” Vanitas laughs. “You’ll have to work your ass off.”

Sora rolls his eyes. “Says the guy who shattered an entire cup of coffee this morning.” And Riku starts chuckling. Gold eyes cut over in a glare, but Sora isn’t phased. He takes up Vanitas’s hands again, still clinging to the bottle of aloe. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re exhausting,” he mutters.

“What do you _really_ think? Do you want to give it a shot? Are we... your missing pieces?”

Vanitas chews on his lip for a second or more. Sora tightens his grip, like he could wring the answer out of him. “I can’t exactly deny that, can I? Not when I can finally see… all of this.”

“Nope!” Sora smiles. He can’t break that gaze, not even if he wanted to. “I can’t believe I’ve gone so long without seeing gold... It’s really pretty.”

“It’s nothing special,” Vanitas sputters. “You’re embellishing.”

“So what if I am?”

Riku laughs softly beside him. “Come on, Sora. You’re embarrassing him.”

That’s the entire point! Riku, can’t you see Vanitas’s face? His pale nervous blush? His annoyed pout? Those gleaming gold eyes? Why else would Sora keep pushing like this? Riku’s fingers tousle his hair, and Sora releases Vanitas to fight this new offender. “But Riku—!”

“You’re gonna scare him off if you keep coming on so strong.” He sends Vanitas a wry smile. “Sorry. He only has one speed.”

Vanitas nods. “I’ve noticed.”

“It’s one of my many endearing qualities!” Sora objects.

“Is _that_ what it is?”

“It is, and you love me for it!”

Riku chuckles. He doesn’t know what else to say. Sora has finally left him speechless. “I guess so.”

“Hah! I knew it!” he cheers, and Riku keeps laughing. But something is amiss. Vanitas is standing there in silence, just watching them. His face is so tense, and somehow, even though Sora has only known him for a day, he can read straight through that expression. His worry and his awkwardness at standing here with them, like an extra piece who doesn’t belong. Added on later like a thoughtless accessory. It makes sense, but that doesn’t stop Sora’s heart from aching. If Vanitas doesn’t believe in their bond, Sora will just have to give him something else to latch onto! “I don’t expect you to trust us right away, you know,” Sora offers. Vanitas still says nothing. His only reaction is tilting his head. It’s kinda cute. “We can start out as friends.”

“That is generally what people do,” Riku adds.

“ _Duh_. That’s why I offered!”

Vanitas laughs under his breath. “How naive...”

But Sora expected that. He leans in close, right into Vanitas’s sight, sporting his best grin. “So... What do you say? Friends?”

It feels like it takes a long time for him to answer. “Fine.”

Sora holds his breath. Those eyes are so hopeful and gold. Exactly what he’s been searching for. “Perfect!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a silly soulmates au, but I also wanted to write a silly sorivani fic so. Here we are. Just for fun!
> 
> [@VaniVeniVici](https://twitter.com/VaniVeniVici)


End file.
